steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Status Ion
Status Ion (1,199, Dencab 5) is a Vodkaslavian citizen, hailing from the Ion family. She is the youngest of four children to Kaspar Ion and Avi Ion, and technically a twin of the second youngest, Elizabeth Ion. Biography Creation Status was created at the Ripley Air Force Base in Armistice City, Vodkaslavia. The main part of Status is a Kyūshū J7W1 Shinden, while also receiving data-strands from a VS-001, a classified aircraft to give her speed, and the DNA from Elizabeth Ion, having been retrieved four months after insemination by Kaspar and Avi. The four mixed strands allowed Status to be created, and her construction was finished three days after Elizabeth was born. Status's AI is much further developed than almost all other aeromorphs. A standard aeromorph's AI is able to learn and expand, much like the human mind, but Status's is able to also replicate and rewrite itself whenever it must, leading to her being almost completely unhackable, including by the scientists that created her. As of current records (1,216), Status is the only prototype of her kind. Due to the extensive testing and requirements to make the project work, it is believed that she will be the only artificially made of her type for the foreseeable future. Early Life For the first few years of her life, Status lived part time with her family in their home in Armistice City and at the Ripley Air Force Base for testing. CONTINUE Ejection from the Program TEXT HERE High School Years TEXT HERE Today TEXT HERE Appearance Status’s most notable feature is the fact she’s a Kyūshū J7W1 Shinden (“Magnificent Lightning”) Aeromorph. She stands at 5’7” tall with a 6’5” wingspan in a Canard Style. Her Horizontal Stabilizers are 1’1” long each and her Vertical Stabilizers are 1’6” from top to bottom. Each Flight Surface has a NACA 0010 Airfoil. She has a Variable-Pitch 6-Blade Propeller Rocket Engine on her tail. The Propeller Engine allows for movement in Atmosphere with minor consumption of fuel, while the Rocket Engine allows for movement in a vacuum with larger but still reasonable fuel consumption. Status is colored with the Vodkaslavian Air Force Livery. The top of her head has a small dome colored gray with a large orange stripe. The rest of her head is black (#111111) save for the silver (#C0C0C0) under her muzzle and neck and the orange (#FFA500) at the end of her snout. On the top of her snout is a gray (#808080) circuits plate, under which is several ports that allows her to connect to computers. Connected to the back of her head is her two Horizontal Stabilizers, each of which are orchid (#DA70D6) in color with gray Elevators. They are statically attached. She has two “eyes” which are actually optical sensors that detect light from Infrared to UV Light on the Electromagnetic Spectrum hidden behind LED screens. Because of these screens, she is able to convey her emotions not only through her expressions but also by changing the shape of her pupil on her eyes. Her “scalera” are almost always Orchid in color, though she can easily change them to Red, Blue, Green, White, or Black whenever she wishes. Her eyes never are shown with pupils. The interior of her mouth is black with an orchid “tongue” (taste-sensor). While rarely seen, she does have very sharp teeth, behind which grinders can be found. She doesn’t normally extend her teeth as she’s self-conscious about scaring people with them. Her grinders are normally never seen, not only for the above reason with the teeth but also because she rarely needs to eat materials that require it. Moving down her body, Status has a two tone color scheme. Her front is silver in color, whereas her back is black in color. Her arms are solid black, with her elbows having an orange and orchid patch. Her hand and lower fingers are also black, though change back to silver at the tips. On her chest is two DD-cup breasts, which are completely featureless. They are able to contract down to C-Cup size when empty of fuel, but because she doesn’t always use her fuel and is normally always in atmosphere, she’s able to keep her tanks full at all times. Unlike other aeromorphs, she doesn’t have fuel ports on her breasts. She has an hourglass figure. On her back, she has a stripe of dark blue reaching from the back of her neck to halfway down between her shoulder blades, at which point it changes to orange and continues to just below her shoulder blades. Status’s wings are attached to her lower back and upper butt. They are connected by a single pivot-point just above her rear, which allows her to fold her wings up so she can fit into smaller places or lay down without damaging her wings. Her wings are totally gray, with a single orange circle on the underside of each wing and a Vodkaslavian flag (orange with white block) on the upperside of each wing. Approximately one third from the edge of the wing is the vertical stabilizer, which is orange in color with a gray rudder. Her wings’ ailerons are silver. Her wings are detachable, though the process is difficult and causes her pain, and as such she rarely disconnects her wings. On both sides of Status’s hips are orange circles similar to the underside of her wings (right on the grabbing points). Right above her “tailbone”, she has her Propeller-Rocket Engine, colored black like the rest of her backside. She has six propellers, each colored gray. The propcap is orchid, with a orange stripe around the base of the cap and a point of orange at the very tip. The internals of her Engine are also black. Under her Engine, her booty in all its thicc, firm, squeezable glory can be found. Between her legs, nestled behind a plate that blends in with her body’s silver, lies her female bits, orchid in color. Moving on. She’s got amazing thighs, believe me, the best thighs. The entirety of her legs are designed to carry 1,055.5 pounds running at 95 miles per hour (after which point she’ll take off and start flying), so they’re rated for a lot. They follow the two-tone color of the rest of her, with silver on the front and black on the back. Her kneecaps are colored orchid. Moving further to her feet, they look like she’s wearing shoes. The edges of her feet are much sharper than the rest of her, but they aren’t sharp to the point of hurting. They follow the same pattern as well with no extra color. On the underside in the heel of her foot, she has two rubber wheels which she uses as landing gear. Personality Status is known for her bubbly personality. She always has an optimistic viewpoint on life, and very rarely lets others put her down. She’s very friendly, willing to become friends with anyone willing to tolerate her. She’s very shy at first, usually sticking some distance away from new people until she gets to know them. Because of her friendly personality, she likes to touch people, most specifically hug them or grab hands. Usually deeds she does for a friend are required to be paid in hugs. Status is known for being loyal, willing to follow any of her closest friends to the ends of the universe. She’s very much a follower, though willing to lead but better at doing what others ask of her. She is very defensive of her friends, and will often put herself between them and danger considering her metal frame. Status is very clingy and gets heartbroken easily. She often puts a lot of trust into her friends, and if they stop trusting her, she’ll typically hide away for several hours, too scared to be near anyone for fear of upsetting them too. If she loses a friend, she’s been observed to put herself into stasis that could last for up to a few days. Secretly, Status has a lewd side. Her creators made her such that she’d be very accepting of commands, which included ones of sexual nature. Because of this, she can very easily become addicted to a person if they engage in “relations” with her for extended durations, though this has yet to be observed for confirmation. See Also * The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * Vlas Maksimilian Ion * Yevgeniy Vasilisa Dreva Ion * Xea Druzerix Moltova * Torkova Zertes Hacker Moltova * Kaspar Hauser Ion * Avi Jinxi Moltova Ion * Markus Cade Ion * Sanya Klava Ion * Elizabeth Zero Ion * Rostislav Grigoriy Ion * Kira Lilia Nediv Ion * Darya Larisa Ion * Ira Taras Ion * The Stellar Domain * Kithium League * Thanatos Forea Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Person Category:Vodkaslavian Citizen